deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rare Characters/@comment-32334271-20170619160527
Encountered a character named Samedi. She had a top hat and a mask, and I met her at a trader camp. She was flanked by 3 animated skeletons, and offered to join my party for 10 food OR in exchange for allowing her to turn whoever I had selected as party leader into a skeletal minion. I switched over to a random cannon fodder character, opeted for skeletonization and the result was that she joined me and the party leader was, from the neck down, a skeleton. I didn't really see how much of a difference that made because I immediately ran into Alvis and booted skeletonized party member out. So, Samedi has a permanent skeleton minion that will pick up random weapons, but then lose them at the end of each siege or mission. If she is damaged, she will summon 2 more skeletons for a total of three for the rest of the fight, and they will, in turn, also pick up random floor weapons. The result was that at any given time I would have a 7 character party on the screen, mulching anything in their path. I noticed that Samedi's special ability was "Phoenix", and what that meant was that in the siege right before the last fight, I managed to kite the horde around for most of the fight before she, as the last character, got surrounded and died. Her corpse then EXPLODED, taking out all of the zombies surrounding her, as well as destroying the two guns and the alimunium bat she was carrying. She stood up, and from the neck down she was a skeleton. She was very injured, and I maanged to run around for a bit more. I noticed that she seemed much faster, and I booked it off the map the second the 4hour siege was up. In the final fight, I used her new, lightweight skeleton body to sprint through the horde, letting her permanent skelebuddy take one for the team. Once I made it to the border, I squeezed in behind the line of beavers and let the horde beat on the two mounties and the moose until the giant mecha mountie touched down and wasted everyone. This was the first time I successfully beat this game, and I got the cheevo: I Hate Skeletons Win with a skeleton. Internal skeletons don't count. I also encountered a man trapped in a mascot costume. His name was Kaiju and I got him with an event that said it was a MONSTER SIEGE at MONSTER TIME. There was noactual siege, and he only had a single weapon wield slot, as well as renewable bonus health (as in, wasn't gone forever the first time he was injured, treating his wounds recovered it). I don't know a whole lot about him because not many of his stats were ever revealed, but he did make it all the way to the last siege and lived longer than everyone else who wasn't a flaming skeleton overlord that comes back from the dead. 12/10, would skeletons again.